gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
I What You Now?
The fifth part of The Pinocchio. Characters in this Plot Main Characters * Gumball * Elaine Doubleson Supporting Characters * Darwin * Penny * Martha * Emily * Sullvan (cameo) Plot Class started as usual. Everything was the same…… except Gumball. A new kid stepped into class. A blonde yellow cat wearing a blue short leather cardigan over a black dress with red boots. Her name was Elaine. “Hi, my name is Elaine Doubleson, I’m from… Delmore. I am…” said Elaine, as she was still introducing herself. Gumball and Darwin looked at each other. They were shocked and concerned that Elaine was from Delmore, the place where Emily Cartridge was. After that, the class started as usual. Actually, Elaine did work for Emily Cartridge! She escaped from prison, and hired her new best friend to do what she asked to. Elaine was from a poor family. Emily said that she will give Elaine and her family food, clothing and money if she’d be her ‘person’. Her plan is: Watching each and every move and talk of Gumball so Emilianne ‘Janet’ Cartridge-Kowalski can crunch him into pieces. At lunch, Elaine ‘accidently’ sat next to Gumball. Here’s the chat they had (Darwin too.). E: Oh, hi! You must be Gumball! I heard all about you. G: Eyup. Gumball Watterson. So… y-you a-are… D: You are from Delmore? (Covers mouth). E: Yeah… G: You know Emily Cartridge? (Elaine kept silent. Soon, she cried and rested on Gumball’s shoulder. Her arm crept slooowly through his.) E: She was my best friend. She is in jail for no reason!! (Gumball and Darwin sweated in shock (weird, huh?)) E: Sorry, I’m over reacting. Gumball, (Holds Gumball’s hands tight) I know your house. Can I go there later?? Gumball: Ermm…... A D.A.T.E?: A Death Ambitious Tryout from Elaine? Elaine was at the Wattersons’ house. She was really cheerful. Too cheerful, Gumball almost fallen for her. //*FLASHBACK//* “A sec, Gumball!” said Elaine, as she arrived at Gumball’s room. She said she would take his notebooks to do homework, but she also took something else. Elaine took Gumball’s phone and texted Penny. She texted, “Hey, girl. Yo’ look pretty today. Wanna go out today?” While waiting for Penny to reply, Elaine then texted Martha. She texted the same thing to her. Soon, Penny replied:” Challenge me, huh? I’d love to! Where?” As soon as Elaine could reply, Martha replied, “K!!! Can’t wait! Meet yo’ at the park, 5 p.m.!!!” Then, Elaine texted Penny: “Park, 5 p.m.”. She looked at the time. It was 4:30. She said to herself: “Time to go home.” //*END-OF-FLASHBACK//* Before Elaine left, Gumball walked her out, and soon, after getting Nicole’s permission, they went out further, and further, and further!! Near one place, Darwin went near him and said, “Are you sure about this, dude?” Gumball only said, “Of course, buddy!” “But she’s from Delmore, and you know how Delmore people are, right?” Gumball thought for a while. “Hmm… True… But Darwin, if she is ‘evil’, maybe I can change who she is. I mean, she lost her ‘best friend’, and she is from a poor family, so don’t you think she’d be miserable if people hate her only because she is from Delmore?” said Gumball, clearly. Darwin thought for a while and said… “Duh… you’re right. Maybe you can change her. Bye!!” said he said and walked away. What the What?? They walked through the park, as Elaine’s house was through right in front of it. After reaching Elaine’s house... “Thanks, Gumball. I had lots of fun!!!” said Elaine, as she kissed Gumball’s cheek softly and touchingly for a while. As Elaine was walking in her house, Gumball holds his hand and pulled her just an inch close to him. Then, they heard a girl screaming. As they turned, it was PENNY!!! She looked soooooo sad, she ran away. “Penny!” Gumball called as he saw Martha in a baaaad temper. He called her, but she walked away. As Gumball turned around, Elaine wasn’t there. Don’t Stab Me!! Elaine followed Penny. She was holding a knife, trying to stab Penny!! As she was about 20 inches close, she tried to stab her, but Penny ran away fast, without noticing Elaine behind her. Then, Elaine followed Martha. She did the same thing, but Martha turned around and saw her. They went quiet for a moment, then Martha screamed, “don’t stab me!!” as she ran away. “I hate you,” whispered Martha and Penny in their hearts. Elaine was at a dark place. El: I did it. They've broke up, friend. Em: (Turns chair) Good, Elaine. Gooooooood... Category:Part 5 of Fanfics Category:GASUV46 Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Short Fanfictions